I'll be there
by KonohaFox
Summary: Aoi knows when Tenma is in love and tries to help him. A one-shot KyouTen romance and TenAoi friendship. Yaoi.


So I made a one-shot yesterday night when I couldn't sleep. Well, I hope you enjoy and beware for my grammar and vocabulary.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven (GO), nor it's characters.

* * *

**I****'ll be there**

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

Tenma was the type to be acting weird when he was in love. Aoi knew it. The one time in elementary... she remembered the day when Tenma confessed his feelings towards her. She accepted his offer and became his girlfriend. But after a few months... they stared to grow closer and more apart at the same time.

Aoi figured out that she loved Tenma in a sister/brother kind of way, and for Tenma... he didn't really know. He still loved her, but he was more Aoi's little brother and decided to keep it that way. That's how the two of them broke up but became closer then ever.

When Tenma would have a problem, he'd always go to Aoi. No matter what.

.

"Tenma, are you alright?" Aoi asked. The two of them were making homework, but Tenma wasn't focusing, not even doing his best.

"Hmm?" Tenma nodded absent. He was acting like this since a few weeks and it was getting on Aoi's nerves.  
"Really Tenma, you should focus more! No wonder sensei set you out of class today!" she stated while she grabbed Tenma's shoulders and shook him, "Hello? Tenma?"

"W-wha-?" Tenma woke up out of his daydreaming, "What's wrong Aoi?" he asked confused when he saw the bluenette holding his shoulders.

"You were spacing out again!" Aoi replied, "That's the fifth time today,"

"R-really? I didn't notice..." Tenma scratched the back of is head and in a clumsy movement, he true his pen on the ground.

"Oops," he grabbed the pen and looked at Aoi again, "What?" Aoi was looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

"You're hiding something, aren't you? You never act so clumsy and weird... so what is going on? Tell me," she grabbed the boys hands.

"W-well..." Tenma started, while avoiding Aoi's eyes, "... I kinda... I kinda like someone," he said slowly and thoughtful.

"You like someone?!" Aoi nearly screamed out of surprise, "Who is it? Akane-san?" Tenma shook his head, "No? Ehm... how about Midori-san?" again a no.

"Let me think... is it someone in the soccer club?" Tenma nodded this time, "Hmm... why won't you tell me?"

"You never asked me,"  
"Just tell me already!"

"Tsurugi,"

.

.

.

"Tsurugi-kun?" Aoi smiled. She kinda saw this coming. The fact Tenma was gay. He always had been a bit different around Tsurugi. He hugged him without any waring, always admired him and he had that small blush on his face when the two talked.  
"I think you should confess," Aoi said with a soft smile. She knew that Tenma would refuse in the first place, but would change his mind in a few seconds.

"Wha- why would I confess?!" Tenma said, "There is no way he likes me the same way I like him..." his voice died slowly as he spook.

"Things will work out somehow! And I'll be there to support you!" she smiled again and grabbed his hands, "Let's go. I'll be there for you," her soft voice echoed trough Tenma's head.

"Fine... I'll confess," he murmured, "But you'll be there!"

"I promise,"

.

* * *

_Time Skip_

Tsurugi just stood there, hands in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face. On the opposite side, was Tenma. Nervous and sweating. He had a deep red blush on his face as he nervous played with the fabric of his shirt. The two of them were outside, at the riverbank. It was getting dark and the last sunlight was still visible in the sky, but also a few starts were there to be seen.

"Why did you call me out here, alone?" Tsurugi asked. Little did he know Aoi was hiding behind a tree.

"W-well..." Tenma started. He looked at Tsurugi, whom was just standing there, but Tenma had the feeling he could get a nosebleed from just looking at his crush. Tsurugi was handsome, no way denying that. But since Tenma started to like him, he couldn't look at his friend anymore without doing strange things.

"Oi, Tenma!" Tsurugi suddenly shouted, "Your nose is bleeding!" he pointed to the brunettes nose, "Here, I have a tissue," the taller boy walked over to his friend and grabbed a tissue out of his pockets.

.

"T-thanks," Tenma stuttered. He hid his face in the tissue and turned away from Tsurugi.

"It's nothing," Tsurugi replied, "But why are you having a nosebleed so all of a sudden... it's a kinda strange..."

"It's just the warm weather," Tenma lied, "Not that you're so attractive that I'm having nosebleeds," he added softly. Just soft enough so the other boy couldn't hear him speaking.

"Did you say something?"

"No,"

"Then, why did you call me out here... It's almost like a confession," Tsurugi joked. He looked at his friend and smirked, "That'd be weird, wouldn't it?" he asked Tenma.

Tenma just nodded, his face was still hidden in the tissue, even though his nose wasn't bleeding anymore. The tears slipped down his cheeks, "That'd be silly..." he softly cried.

"Tenma?" Tsurugi noticed the tears falling on the ground, his eyes widened, "Tenma, why are you crying?"

Tenma looked up to him with teary eyes, "Do you really want to know why?" he cried, "Because of you!" Tenma turned around and wanted to run away, but a hand stopped him from doing so. Tsurugi had grabbed the other boys wrist and wasn't planning to let go of him.

"Why?"

"Why?" Tenma asked confused, while he still tried to run away.

"Yes, why?"

"I... I love you, Tsurugi Kyousuke!" the tears kept flowing over his face. There was almost noting what could stop them, except...

Tsurugi didn't answer the younger boys confession. A deep red blush crept on his face, even redder than Tenma. Slowly, he let go of Tenma's hand and kept staring at him.

"You hate me now, don't you?" Tenma asked with a silly fake smile. The tears still dripped on the ground, "I understand..." he continued, "I'll be going..." Tenma slowly started to walk away and didn't turn around.

"Wait," a voice called him back, "Wait," Tsurugi grabbed his wrist again since Tenma wasn't that far away and pulled him back.

"Why did you say that?" he asked, "I would never hate you," and with those words, he pulled the other boy in a kiss, a sweet and soft kiss.

.

.

.

Behind a tree, a girl was smiling at her friends. She was happy for both of them.

"I'll be there for you, Tenma. Always," she turned around and walked away. She turned around one more time, with a warm smile on her face, she continued walking.

* * *

How was it? I hope it was any good! Please review. And thanks for reading.


End file.
